wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle for Mount Hyjal
:For lore, see Mount Hyjal and The Battle of Mount Hyjal (History of Warcraft). For the Warcraft III mission, see Twilight of the Gods. |boss=Archimonde (tactics) |type=Raid |level=70+ |players=25 |key=None |bosses= }} Battle for Mount Hyjal is the 25 man raid instance in the Caverns of Time. Its difficulty is slightly below that of Black Temple, and the first two Tier 6 set tokens can be won here. Defeating enemies in Hyjal Summit yields reputation with The Scale of the Sands. Attunement Initially, completion of the quest was required before the instance could be entered. Patch 2.4 removed the attunement requirement, but the quest is still needed in order to get the Band of Eternity (which is for many classes simply the best ring in the game), as well as "Hand of A'dal" title. In addition, killing Rage Winterchill, the first boss of Mt. Hyjal, is the final major step in the Black Temple attunement chain. Overview Passing through the MH instance portal transports you to an anteroom that sports another three instance portals (two of them blocked at start), a reagent vendor, and the Tier 6 item vendor (who can also repair your gear). The three portals lead to the three bases (Alliance, Horde, and Night Elf). The bases are also connected to each other by a long road within the instance itself. After defeating the two bosses in the Alliance camp, the second portal opens up and permits direct access to the Horde camp (useful after a wipe). After killing two more bosses there, the third gate opens, which leads to the Night Elf camp. The first four bosses are preceded by eight waves of trash mobs each. During these events, two counters appear in the UI: one on top for the number of remaining mobs in the current wave, one on the bottom for the current wave number. While fighting Archimonde, the fifth and final boss, the players are protected from incoming trash waves by the Night Elves. Wipe recovery is usually possible in place, so the portals are used rather infrequently, save the last one - due to his long aggro range, wipes at Archimonde usually require a corpse run. The fights take place close to the entrance inside the friendly base (so that the NPCs can be used in a easy but controllable way). The waves (and bosses) spawn at the enemy camp outside the friendly base. Moving from there to the players takes some time, so even if the next wave has already spawned, there usually is a short time out of combat for the raid. Talking to the Base Leaders As players should have learned at this level of progression, talking to NPCs can be dangerous, even if they're friendly. This holds true here, too — the first four boss events are each started by talking to the current base leader (Jaina Proudmoore or Thrall). Just clicking on the NPC suffices — it's not possible to abort the event after starting the conversation. After the second boss in each camp is defeated, talking a third time to the base leader activates the next base, spawns Ancient Crystal Mines (where epic gems can be mined) on the path to the next base, and causes the current base to be destroyed by unstoppable waves of trash mobs. It's a good idea to first distribute the loot from the second boss, then move the raid to the next base, place miners along the road, and have only one player talk to the base leader and quickly follow the others. Trash Waves The trash mob waves spawn every 2 minutes, or after the last mob of the preceding wave is dead (if it's killed in less than two minutes). As good AoE tanking is required on many of the waves, a paladin tank is highly useful. On most trash waves, it's a good idea to set up an AoE kill zone (particularly recommended for Ghouls). Some of the incoming mobs can be kited by hunters to be killed by the NPCs (e.g. the Banshees). Melee players CAN attack the Frost Wyrms by standing within their hit box directly underneath, and Gargoyles must be kited by ranged DPS until they descend to the ground, where they can be reached by melee. Make good use of the NPCs, as they can add significantly to the overall raid DPS. Wave Composition The following table shows the individual wave compositions: Bosses Tips on Bosses The following tips apply to all bosses in Mount Hyjal: * The boss appears 3 minutes after the 8th trash wave (or after the last mob of the 8th wave is dead if three minutes aren't over yet) * A raid which successfully kills the trash waves is always also capable of killing the boss (no special raid composition is required) * The bosses can be delayed indefinitely by three rogues using Distract to give the raid time out of combat to rez and drink. When distracting, it seems that staying at the side of the boss and also placing the distracts at his side decreases the chance for resists * The boss needs only one tank, although some fights may require additional tanks for adds * Due to various AoE abilities, the raid must usually spread out. It's good standard practice to put all ranged damage dealers and healers well distributed in a wide circle around the main tank position Loot See also: Battle for Mount Hyjal loot Notes * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the world first kills * The third and fourth bosses of the instance, Kaz'rogal and Azgalor, are essentially anagrams of each other. Infinite Dragonflight Oddly enough, although the quest NPCs involved in getting attuned for the Caverns of Time mention that the Battle of Mount Hyjal is a timeway that is being deeply disrupted by the Infinite Dragonflight, who are working tirelessly to keep it a secret from the Bronze dragons, there is not a single Infinite Dragonflight member in the instance; unlike the other two Caverns of Time instances. External links Category:Hyjal Summit Category:Battles